El verdadero amor conquista todo
by pichubonito
Summary: Sakura estaba dispuesta a confesarse después de mantener su amor guardado por tanto tiempo, pero un cambio de país por razones del trabajo de su padre la hace dejar las cosas como eran... Hasta un nuevo encuentro
1. Las noticias caen como bombas

**Disclaimer: Sasuke y Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (aunque quisiera que al menos Sasuke fuera mío e.e). Solo tomo sus personajes prestados para fines de entretenimiento e imaginar mundos alternos.**

**Capítulo 1: Las noticias caen como bombas**

* * *

><p>La vida da muchas vueltas y las decisiones de los demás, especialmente de tu familia, afectan mucho en tu estilo de vida, especialmente cuando eres menor de edad.<p>

Normalmente no me quejo de los cambios, entiendo que mi padre es un hombre de negocios importante, y hemos cambiado de casa algunas veces e incluso de escuela porque sus puestos de trabajo han ido siendo cada vez mejores.

Pero esta vez, este cambio, si era DEMASIADO importante. Era cambiar mi estilo de vida por completo.

-Sakura-chan- me habló mi padre Asashi durante el desayuno.

-Mmh- lo miré, revolviendo con los palillos mi desayuno.

-Hay algo importante que necesitas saber-

¡Oh vamos! ¿No lo podían decir ya?, no es como si no los hubiera escuchado hablar en la noche en su cuarto. Mis padres hablaban algo fuerte.

-Nos mudaremos de nuevo hija- dijo Ayumi, mi madre.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté con curiosidad. Sabía que era a otro país, más no sabía a cual iríamos.

-México- me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa culpable. De esas que te dedican cuando te dicen "no te enojes, pero no tienes elección"

¿Cómo planeaban que no me molestara con semejante noticia? Iba a alejarme de todo. Mis amigos, la escuela... Y... Sasuke...

Ese chico por el que suspiraba todos los días.

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de confesarme y ahora tenía que dejarlo todo aquí en Japón. Sonaba injusto tener que rendirme en ese ámbito sin siquiera tener elección.

-¿Tenemos que ir a fuerza?- pregunté.

-Si, es un gran puesto, sería un gran error rechazarlo-

-Pero México queda muy lejos, está al otro lado del mundo y es completamente diferente a nosotros-

-Te adaptarás- me dijo mi madre.

Y ya no pude decir más.

* * *

><p>Durante las clases de ese día no pude evitar estar triste, seria y decaída. Por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en que esos eran mis últimos dos días en mi escuela junto a mis amigos.<p>

-¿Qué tienes frentona?- Ino, mi mejor amiga, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Nos mudaremos- dije sin más.

-¿De nuevo?, ¿A dónde?-

-México-

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos. Hinata llegó a nuestro lado y al vernos algo decaídas preguntó que pasaba. De inmediato se lo conté.

-Oh Sakura, que mal - me dijo con un tono triste en su voz -Pero tómalo como una buena oportunidad para aprender- me trató de animar.

-Si... No tengo opción de quedarme a vivir sola porque soy menor de edad, así que al menos trataré de sacarle el mejor provecho posible- dije intentando ser positiva, aunque en realidad el optimismo era lo que estaba hasta el fondo si me ponía a enlistar mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?- preguntó de repente Ino.

La verdad era que tampoco quería pensar en eso. Para nada quería pensar en él, porque mi partida me dolería aún más.

-No lo sé... Supongo que es un adiós para siempre... No es como que fuéramos algo de todos modos- respondí resignada.

-¡No puede ser así!- dijo Hinata de repente. -Sakura, te ha gustado Sasuke desde siempre, no puedes dejar las cosas así, lamentarás después lo que pudo haber pasado entre ustedes dos-

-¿Qué gano con confesarme si me voy en dos días?, no creo que me acepte, apenas y nos hablamos, pero ¿y si lo hace?, no podría vivir con eso, sabiendo que pudimos haber tenido una relación y que tuve que decirle que no porque me voy a vivir al otro lado del planeta- dije algo molesta.

-En eso tienes razón Sakura- dijo Ino

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- se disculpó Hinata.

La abracé y le dije que estaba bien. No planeaba confesarme de todos modos, no en un futuro cercano al menos, y ahora nunca sucedería, porque aquella futura confesión ya no podría ser jamás.

* * *

><p>Durante la clase de Química no hablé casi nada más que para saludar a Sasuke cuando me senté en mi lugar.<p>

Sasuke y yo éramos compañeros de laboratorio desde que comenzó el curso. Fue realmente una suerte que me tocara con él ya que el profesor era quien asignaba las parejas, pero aun así no hablábamos mucho, solo para los trabajos y de vez en cuando bromeábamos un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Sasuke al finalizar la clase y empezar a recoger nuestras cosas.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estabas mas callada de lo usual, pensé que podrías sentirte mal-

-No... Estoy bien- respondí con una sonrisa triste y me di la vuelta para salir del salón.

Él me llamó de nuevo

-Sakura...-

-¿Si?- volteé de nuevo

-Ya no podré ser tu compañero de laboratorio... Me voy a cambiar de escuela por razones familiares... Espero el profesor te asigne un buen compañero-

-De hecho yo también me iré... Iba a hablar sobre eso con el maestro hoy-

-Oh... Ya veo- murmuró. Vi que abrió ligeramente la boca para decirme algo más pero yo hablé antes.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun- y no volví a mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Hola! Empecé a escribir esta historia de nuevo porque una persona me dejó un review... La verdad es que ya la había abandonado, eran cosas que escribía cuando tenía 14-15 años y un día simplemente dejó de haber taaanta inspiración en mi cabeza respecto a esta pareja.<p>

Pero decidí retomarlo y hacer un re-make de los capítulos que llevo y escribir los demás.

Espero sus reviews :D Conforme vea el entusiasmo e interes que le dan a la historia es como me iré tomando el tiempo de escribirla :)

Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos


	2. Odio el amor

**Capítulo 2: Odio el amor**

**(SASUKE's POV)**

Por un momento estuve a punto de decirle a Sakura a donde me iba y hacer de todo eso una despedida dramática, pero entonces recordé que ese estilo no va conmigo.

Aunque he de admitir que me sorprendió su reacción al despedirnos hoy. Pensé que me haría preguntas, que incluso lloraría, ella era de esas personas que solían mostrarse como eran al mundo, tan feliz y expresiva, era casi un libro abierto, pero que pocos tenían el privilegio de descifrar su contenido y disfrutarlo.

Tal parece que yo no lo he descrifrado bien. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para andarse lamentando.

En dos días me iría del país por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre y prácticamente haré mi vida en otro país, lejos de todo.

-Oye Naruto- le hablé a mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Voy a mudarme- le dije

-¿en serio?, ¿a dónde?-

-Lejos... Me iré del país. Mi padre fue ascendido y le ofrecieron un puesto en el extranjero. Así que todos nos iremos- dije sin rodeos.

Naruto me miró perplejo durante uno minuto, supongo que no tenía idea de que decirme.

-¡¿Te vas del país?!, ¿Qué haré sin mi mejor amigo ahora?- gritó e hizo ademán de llorar y gracias a su escandalosa reacción la gente que había a nuestro alrededor volteó a vernos.

-No seas tan gritón ni dramático- le regañé, pero a él no le importó.

Entonces una de las chicas que tanto me fastidiaba en la escuela, Karin, ser acercó a nosotros.

-¿Te irás Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con su tono meloso para parecer tierna pero que lo único que hacía era fastidiarme aún más.

-Si – respondí seco.

-¡Oh no!, ¿Ahora qué haré sin ti?, no pueden separarnos, somos el uno para el otro – otra dramática. Suspiré con fastidio y Naruto pudo notarlo, por lo que decidió irse a perseguir a Hinata un rato.

-No digas tonterías – me levanté molesto de la silla y dejé a la fastidiosa chica ahí, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Realmente nunca le había hablado así a ninguna chica, por más que me fastidiara, mi madre siempre me enseñó que debía de ser respetuoso y por eso prefería ignorarlas, pero esta vez estaba un poco estresado, por el hecho de tener que irme, los gritos de Naruto, los de Karin y el hecho de no ver a Sakura nunca más…

Esperen, ¿Dije "no ver a Sakura nunca más"?

Definitivamente este no soy yo. Yo nunca pienso en nadie de esa manera.

No puedo amar a nadie.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente y me fui por mis cosas a mi casillero para irme a casa.

Decidí por esta vez tomar el camino largo a casa y colocarme mis audífonos, para escuchar música a todo volumen y disfrutar de las calles y las tiendas con letreros luminosos de la ciudad por última vez. No me gustaba ponerme de esta manera, pero no podía evitar estar un poco nostálgico por dejar todo lo que conozco como vida, todo con lo que he estado acostumbrado a vivir durante 15 años.

Es en este tipo de situaciones en las que me arrepiento de ser tan frío y aparentar no disfrutar nada.

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi casa como una hora después porque pasé a comprar algo de comer y unos libros que me interesaron y me acosté en mi cama.<p>

-Será difícil adaptarse al cambio de horario – dije para mí mismo.

-Y al idioma y las costumbres también, he investigado un poco y es un país completamente diferente al nuestro. Que suerte que yo no iré porque yo tengo que quedarme a estar en la universidad aquí – dijo mi hermano mayor, Itachi, a quien ni siquiera había visto entrar a mi habitación.

-Vete – le dije

-Oh, Sasuke-chan está triste, pobre bebé – dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero y voz de bebé. Tomé una de las almohadas y se la lancé con fuerza, dándole justo en la cara.

Él la tomó y me la lanzó de nuevo.

-Que enojón eres Sasuke, intenta alegrarte un poco – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre si me voy a ir?, voy a dejar toda mi vida aquí –

-Harás una nueva allá… no es como que fueras a perder mucho, solo tus amigos, pero puedes seguir en contacto con ellos – me dijo, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Pero por alguna razón yo no podía sentirme bien con esa idea.

No era el hecho de no ver a mis amigos, porque ya sabía que me podía comunicar con ellos como siempre. No sabía que era lo que me afectaba tanto. Normalmente yo no hubiera tenido ninguna reacción y no me hubiera importado dejarlo todo para empezar de cero, siempre me han gustado las nuevas oportunidades y los retos.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos y decidí dormirme un rato después de hacer mis maletas y comer algo en la cocina.

Para mi suerte, me quedé dormido casi al instante, con un solo pensamiento en mi mente.

"Quiero verte de nuevo Sakura"

Mierda, odio el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Al menos los primeros dos capítulos son cortos, porque era basado en lo que ya estaba escrito anteriormente. A partir de ahora espero hacerlos más largos y ver que tanto se me ocurre.<strong>

**Espero les guste la historia y gracias a quienes dejaron reviews ^^ me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Tengo fe en que el número de lectores vaya creciendo aunque sea poco a poco y tener mas reviews ^^ **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


End file.
